¿Por que no te das cuenta?
by RaperaZssj
Summary: Esta es una historia basada en la pareja de Trunks y Pan sera un Fanfic romántico con varios conflictos a resolver Trunks desea expresarle a Pan todo lo que siente pero no sabe de que manera hacerlo así que decide pedir ayuda a sus mas confiables amigos Trunks descubre la manera de decir celo pero esta decicion lo llevara a enfrentarse conflictos con la familia Son
1. Chapter 1

Esa mañana fresca y limpia en la que el sol iluminaba por la ventana adornando la piel blanca de esa chica recostada en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con sabanas blancas de la más fina tela abrió sus grandes ojos negros para saludar la fresca y liviana mañana que se apreciaba en la ventana -¡PAN! Baja vamos a desayunar- se oía desde la planta baja la voz melosa de una mujer -¡Por su puesto bajo en un segundo!- la joven de pelinegra se levanto y se dirigió al baño a ducharse cuando esta termino abrió su closet, descolgó una prenda blanqueada la cual llevaría como blusa y una falda corta azulada todo este conjunto adornado con un paliacate para el cuello coloreado de azul al parecer la bella joven iría al escuela ella bajo las escaleras se sentó en la mesa saludo a sus padres con un beso en la mejilla –ten pan es tu desayuno preferido espero y te guste- pan miro su plato -¡ahhh! Mama pero que linda eres no tenias que molestarte- la chica salto a los brazos de su madre llena de felicidad –jajaja lose mi amor además después de todo es tu cumpleaños- un hombre guapo y musculoso se levanto de su asiento tomo a su pequeña hija y la abrazo fuertemente –Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña pan- la familia de tres se abrazo después desayunaron como solían hacerlo siempre después ella salió por la puerta a pan no le gustaba para nada ir caminando se alejo lo más posible de las personas –muy bien aquí vamos-la dulce pan se elevo por los cielos girando de un lugar a otro se sentía libre y feliz, en pocos minutos Pan llegaría al escuela era más efectivo ir volando después de asistir al escuela Pan iría con su abuelito a quien tanto amaba ella supuso que sería un día normal como cualquier otro pero no lamentablemente no fue así después de varios minutos de volar por fin llego a su destino

-supongo que llegue espero que nadie me vea bajar por las escaleras o sospecharan que llegue volando mmm..no… no creo que piensen algo a si y mucho menos de mi-Pan se encontraba en la terraza del Orange high school se dirigía a la puerta que conduciría a las escaleras cuando de pronto un golpe la derribo dejándola en el suelo –auch pero ¿Qué te sucede? ¡IDIOTA! Podrías fijarte por dónde vas- dijo la joven sobándose la cabeza demostrando ira y coraje en sus palabras –ahh oye lo siento de verdad que no te vi-dijo un chico moreno de pelo negro de alta estatura y realmente fuerte le extendió la mano a pan para que esta se pudiera levantar –oye.. De verdad que yo no quería tirarte al propósito yo..- el joven no pudo terminar la oración ya que antes de que lo hiciera recibió un golpe en la cara el pobre Uub cayó al suelo después intento levantarse con cuidado mientras se sobaba el golpe que recibió exactamente en el ojo -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- ella poso sus manos sobre su cintura –ahh...Lo siento de verdad que no te vi fue por accidente- el chico la miro con algo de enojo Uub ya le había explicado que no lo hiso por querer hacerlo pero al parecer era demasiado necia –ja sabes chicos como tu son verdaderamente molestos- Uub se molesto un poco pero lo único que hiso fue sonreír ante el comentario de pan –te han dicho que eres bonita-dijo Uub algo sonrojado por su parte la pelinegra se puso completamente morada de vergüenza -pero..Qué clase de cosas dices ¡Ha! Hombres solo se fijan en eso- Pan abrió la puerta que conducía a las escaleras de la escuela y antes de irse susurro –Idiota-después la joven muchacha bajo por las escaleras no sin antes azotar la puerta con completo enojo Uub la miro marcharse de alguna manera le había encantado su manera de gritar no sabía si era masoquismo pero algo lo enamoro de la joven -Buenos días jóvenes hoy veremos…- la profesora de ciencias no termino de hablar ya que su clase fue interrumpida por una pelinegra que entro repentinamente a la clase la cual había llegado 17 minutos tarde –hee puede continuar con lo que estaba explicando yo solo iba a sentarme- dijo una Pan despreocupada –Señorita Son en ningún momento le di permiso para sentarse- toda la atención se centro en Pan ella solo esperaba que no la mandaran a la dirección era lo peor que podía pasarle el día de su cumpleaños -Profesora de verdad ¡lo lamento! No era mi intención le prometo que no volverá a pasar- la Profesora se quito los lentes y los coloco sobre su escritorio todo el mundo sabía que cuando la profesora se quitaba los lentes era porque algo sumamente malo sucedería Pan lo único que podía hacer era rezarle a Kamisama porque nada malo sucediera pero al parecer esto no tuvo efecto -¡VAYA A LA DIRRECION AHORA MISMO SUS PROMESAS NO ME SIRVEN DE NADA!- GRITO LA Profesora de ciencias con mucha fuerza por todo el salón todos miraron a Pan con lastima ella miro a la profesora sabía que no podía competir con ella y lo único que contesto fue –si profesora- la joven de piel blanca salió en completo silencio y tranquilidad se dirigió a la dirección decepcionada de sí misma cuando llego a la dirección se sentó en el sillón de espera para poder ser atendida se coloco 2 audífonos en sus orejas y prendió su reproductor ella se encontraba en completa tranquilidad hasta que de pronto una voz le hablo -¡vaya! ¡Vaya! La señorita golpeo a todo mundo está en la dirección eso si que no me lo esperaba- Pan ya reconocía esa voz y sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba ella frunció el seño y después hablo -¡vaya! ¡Vaya! El señor perfecto también está en la dirección-dijo la pelinegra en forma de burla –pero yo no estoy porque haiga hecho algo malo yo por si no la sabes soy el encargado de elaborar los reportes-Pan miro a los ojos al chico a quien ya se había encontrado anteriormente en la azotea -¿estás hablando con la verdad?- el chico rio un poco –es de verdad si quieres puedo ayudarte- Pan volvió a fruncir el seño -¡NI LO PIENSES! Prefiero que alguien más me ayude- Uub rio un poco y después hablo –como desees pero te aseguro que tardaran horas en atenderte- por una parte Pan creyó en las palabras de Uub y decidió aceptar la propuesta ambos entraron en la oficina de reportes –entonces señorita golpeo a todo mundo ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto el muchacho moreno sacando unos papeles de un estante –Pan mi nombre es Son Pan-Uub soltó los papeles que sostenía en la mano y se quedo unos minutos parado sin decir ni una palabra Pan se preocupo –mm.. ¿Estás bien?-después de varios minutos de silencio Uub hablo –tu...tu...tu...tu ¿eres familia de Son Goku?- Pan dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Cómo es que ese muchacho conocía sobre su abuelito? Eso lo investigaría en unos cuantos minutos -¿Cómo es que sabes de mi abuelito? ¿Quién demonios te hablo de Él? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te mando? ¡CONTESTA!-

-¡OYE TRANQUILIZATE! En primer lugar tu abuelito es mi sensei nos conocemos desde que yo era un niño en segundo mi nombre es Uub y tercer lugar nadie me mando bueno si mis padres cuentan solo ellos-dijo Uub a Pan -¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Yo no sabía nada de ti- hablo Pan desconcertada –bueno yo tampoco sabía que Son Goku tenía una nieta y si mas no me equivoco eres hija de Son Gohan- Pan miro a Uub a los ojos y nuevamente le dirigió la palabra –si a si es realmente siento comportarme de esa manera contigo espero y me disculpes- Uub se acerco un poco a Pan sus miradas se acercaban centímetro por centímetro pero Pan retrocedió pequeños pasos asía atrás –hee bueno entonces ya casi es hora de salir de clases ¿me aras mi reporte?- Uub se alejo unos centímetro de Pan –tienes razón se me había olvidado por completo- el muchacho elaboro el reporte de la pelinegra para que esta pudiese marcharse a sus otras clases DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS DE QUE Uub elaborara el reporte de pan esta abrió la puerta lista para irse pero el chico la detuvo –espera.. Antes de que te vayas yo quiero decirte- Pan volteo a ver a Uub algo le intrigaba mas que nada era curiosidad asía Uub quería conocerlo saber más de él -¿Qué sucede?- Pan miro a Uub como si algo le causara nostalgia

-Bueno solo quería decirte que eres realmente hermosa- Pan abrió los ojos de sor prendimiento después salió de la oficina de dirección y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo por todo el pasillo realmente se sentía confundida algo en su interior le decía que conocía a ese tal Uub pero no podía recordar con exactitud las horas pasaron algunas de las amigas de Pan le dieron regalos por su cumpleaños otros de sus compañeros la felicitaron entonces llego la clase de educación física Pan solía ser la mejor alumna en esa clase siempre opacaba a las demás chicas con sus movimientos y a los chicos los dejaba con la boca abierta Pan no era cualquier chica si no una muy popular no solo por su belleza o porque su padre era un gran investigador si no por su manera de pelear cada que quedaban pocos minutos para que la clase terminara el profesor los ponía a practicar artes marciales y claro que siendo nieta de Son Goku ella siempre ganaba los pequeños torneos, cuando la clase termino las chicas tenían que ir a la ducha Pan fue la última en entrar ella estaba a punto de meterse cuando sintió una mano quitándole la toalla que traía alrededor de su cuerpo dejándola desnuda al parecer una mini pandilla de su clase conformados de hombre se había metido a las duchas de mujeres para ver a Pan desnuda ella no quería hacerles nada e intento tomar la toalla que estaba en el piso para cubrirse pero estos selo impidieron ella se asusto mucho que no pudo defenderse y entro en pánico y comenzó a pedir ayuda –nada va a salvarte bonita sabes nos encanta tu cuerpo y queremos disfrutarlo uno por uno- Pan golpeo en la cara a uno de los chicos pero su miedo la dominio entonces los demás la sujetaron e intentaron abrirle las piernas pero en ese instante la puerta cayo de un golpe de repente y en unos segundos todos los de la mini pandilla habían sido brutalmente golpeados Pan abrió los ojos y recibió una toalla más larga pero no de cualquier persona si no de su nuevo amigo Uub el se cubrió los ojos para no verla –tengo que sacar a estos idiotas de aquí he te dejare tu espacio nos vemos luego- Uub salió de las duchas con los atacantes de Pan y volvió a colocar la puerta en su lugar Pan rápidamente se dio una ducha todavía con algo de miedo pero ya más tranquila de alguna forma en ese momento ella se sintió protegida pero aun no entendía cómo es que Uub llego a tiempo o como es que pudo darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba de todas maneras se lo agradecía después de terminar de ducharse y vestirse ella quiso ir a buscar a Uub a la dirección pero no lo encontró Pan no sabía en qué grupo iba tampoco sabía la clase que le tocaba así que decidió darse por vencida ya era la tarde el sol ilumino todo el campus faltaban unos minutos para salir cuando las campanas del toque de salida tocaron la pelinegra salió con sus amigas aunque de todas maneras volteaba a todos lados para buscar a Uub pero este no estaba por ningún lado –Oye Pan ¿te encuentras bien? Te he visto muy extraña desde la clase de educación física- dijo Hikari la mejor amiga de Pan la nieta de Son Goku la miro algo confundida sin saber que responder -no me pasa nada estoy bien es solo que me siento algo cansada eso es todo- Hikari miro a Pan tratando de adivinar que ocultaba después de todo era la mejor amiga de Pan y la conocía perfectamente –bueno por esta vez te creer pero no creas que me engañas- Pan y hikari se rieron un poco -Oye ¡PAN! Espera no te vayas ¡PAN! Regresa tengo algo que darte- Gritaba un joven desde el pasillo del escuela corriendo hacia pan - ¿Hee? A hola ¿pero qué es esto? Una carta dime ¿Quién te la dio?- -Solo me dijeron que te la entregara bueno tengo que irme a casa te veré mañana Pan Adiós- la pelinegra miro detalladamente el sobre que tenía en las manos lo abrió y comenzó a leer la carta que se encontraba dentro de este -parece que hay alguien a quien le gusto quisiera saber quien fue quien escribió esta carta- Pan y Hikari leyeron detenidamente la carta pero no había ninguna pista del escritor Pan comenzó a crear iluciones en su mente y ella creía saber quien fue el escritor de la carta pero estaba totalmente equivocada.

Hola Compadres aquí el primer capítulo de mi fanfic si se preguntan donde esta Trunks está en el Sig. Capitulo subiré 2 capítulos por semana esto fue creado el supongo que el primero de abril bueno hasta luego


	2. Amor escrito

Corporación capsula

-¡Trunks! Demonios donde esta ese insecto le dije que tenía que estar en la oficina como odio tener que lidiar con sus estupideces-dijo un hombre demasiado orgulloso y arrogante, de pronto se abrió una puerta de el cuarto de negocios que usaba Bulma para a ser Juntas relacionadas con la empresa –Vegeta ya deja de Gritar que no ves que estoy en una Junta si quieres tanto a Trunks por que mejor no lo buscas atreves de su ki o no lose solamente deja de hacer alboroto- Después la puerta que había sido a abierta por una mujer peliazul de ojos igualmente azules se cerro de un golpe – ¡Hay! pero desesperante es Bulma grita demasiado pero tengo que admitir que tiene razón tal vez pueda rastrearlo con su Ki seguro debe estar con el hijo de kakarotto iré a buscarlo-

Montañas Paoz

- jajajaja Te gane Trunks ¡Te lo dije! Pero no importa tal vez la próxima podrás ganarme- Decía Carcajeándose un Joven de pelo negro con una camisa blanca y un pantalón marrón –Jajaja Tienes razón Goten ¡Vaya! Desde que éramos niños no entrenábamos juntos me alegra recuperar los viejos tiempos ¿Recuerdas cuando peleamos en el torneo de artes marciales?- Goten dirigió la mirada a su amigo de la infancia quien estaba sentado a su lado admirando la bella vista del sol en las montañas paoz – Si lo Recuerdo perfectamente tu me ganaste pero hiciste trampa tu primero te convertiste en súper sayajin es por eso que me ganaste- Trunks volteo a ver a su amigo –Eso no es verdad Gane porque yo luche mejor que tu de todas maneras extrañaba esto me gusto volver a entrenar contigo Goten Gracias amigo- Goten se paro y con una mirada de maldad le dijo a Trunks –y no es lo único que extrañas ¿Cierto?- Trunks miro a Goten intentando descifrar que es lo que quería decir – a que te refieres Goten- -por favor trunks no intentes ocultarlo se que te gusta mi sobrina pan después de que ambos se fueran a buscar las esferas del dragón pude darme cuenta de cómo la mirabas- Trunks se levanto y con tono de burla le contesto a Goten –Bah…..Pero que estupideces estás diciendo a mi no me gusta esa chiquilla tan berrinchuda me cae bien pero no para que me guste-Trunks no tienes que hablar de esa forma solo pudiste contestarme que no pero yo sé que tengo Razón y para que veas que no miento podemos preguntarle a Marron ella es experta en esas cosas- Trunks Frunció el seño pero no quería quedar mal con su amigo a sí que enseguida acepto y juntos se fueron volando a kamehouse donde se encontraba la mejor amiga de ambos hija de krilin y N.18.(media hora después) -¡Demonios! Parece que llegue muy tarde ese mocoso ya debió irse solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo es mejor que vuelva a corporación capsula por la noche tendrá que regresar y entonces se las verá conmigo ya le he pasado varias- Vegeta tomo impulso y comenzó a volar esperaría a Trunks hasta que llegara ,por lo mientras Goten y Trunks ya habían llegado a Kamehouse aterrizaron y tocaron la puerta – ¡ya voy! pero que tenemos aquí el hijo de Goku y el Hijo de Vegeta pasen muchachos Marron estará feliz de verlos- una Mujer rubia de pelo corto abrió la puerta dándoles la bienvenida a Goten Trunks con aquella mujer compitieron en el torneo de artes marciales aun que ella fue la ganadora en realidad era una gran guerrera muy admirable –¡Marron Tienes visitas baja! No se preocupen muchachos en un momento marron bajara ¿se les ofrece algo?—no Señora muchas gracias por cierto ¿Dónde está krilin?- Dijo el joven guerrero sentándose en el sillón de la sala –salió con yamcha,Goku y el Maestro Roshi supongo que irían a buscar a Ten Shin han- Goten por su parte no resistió querer probar de la comida que había preparado N.18 y colocado en la mesa – Señora mama de marron cree que puede tomar uno de los pasteles que se encuentran en la mesa- N.18 volteo a verlo y sin dudarlo le contesto que si de pronto se oye a alguien bajar por los escalones y repentinamente una joven rubia de ojos azules quien portaba un vestido de color rosado con el cabello recogido en dos coletas apareció en la escena -¡GOTEN! ¡TRUNKS! Qué bueno volver a verlos ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- Dijo la Rubia corriendo a abrazar a sus mejores amigos de la infancia-Hola Marron a nosotros también nos alegra volver a verte-Decían Ambos jóvenes guerreros mientras devolvían el abrazo a su mejor amiga ,Goten comenzó a hablar –Marron estamos aquí porque necesitamos que resuelvas un tipo de conflicto por a si describirlo- el comentario de Goten hizo que la Rubia pusiera una expresión en su rostro de preocupación como si se tratara de algo grave antes de que pudiera decir una palabra alguien hablo –Muchachos si me necesitan estaré arriba- los tres asintieron con la cabeza para que después Marron rompiera el silencio –de ¿Qué se trata?- Goten tardaría unos cuantos minutos en narrarle a Marron todo lo que tenía que decirle. Corporación Capsula –Bulma ¿todavía no ha regresado? Ese mocoso- Gritaba típicamente Vegeta –Mira Vegeta ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para oír tus problemas tengo que construir unos modelos- Gritaba de igual manera Bulma –Bah… supongo que tendré que estar atento de cuando llegue ese niño no tengo por qué perder mi tiempo esperando soy el príncipe de los sayajin-(kamehouse 1 hora después) –Trunks y ¿Por qué no le has dicho lo que sientes?- Marron coloco en la mesa la taza de té que estaba bebiendo - Es lo Mismo que le digo yo pero sigue negando sus sentimientos hacia ella- Trunks solo miraba el mar atreves de la ventana y a su vez el atardecer desde su punto más bello hasta que decidió hablar –¿Cómo Podría decírselo directamente? para ustedes es fácil decirlo para mi es más complicado saben ya es muy tarde tengo que irme a casa mi padre debe estar molesto conmigo ya que me fugue de la oficina- Marron , Goten y Trunks se Despidieron ambos amigo salieron de Kamehouse pero cada uno tomaría distinto camino –Te veré Mañana Trunks Adiós- el hijo menor de Goku tomo distinta dirección de vuelo la cual dirigía a su Humilde hogar en las montañas Trunks siguió volando de forma directa con los pensamientos totalmente perdidos en ella la única chica a quien podría soñar toda la noche sin aburrirse la Única a la que podría ver por varias horas seguidas sin perderla de vista por fin Trunks llego a su hogar donde no le iría muy bien su padre lo esperaba desde la puerta no era la primera vez que el huía de la oficina y sin embargo vegeta ya le había pasado muchas veces sabía que era hora de enfrentar las consecuencias entro a la casa preparado para la gran pelea que tendría con su padre – Papa ya llegue- - hasta que por fin te apareces Trunks Dime porque Huiste de la oficina ¿Quién diablos te dio permiso de hacer tal cosa?- Trunks solo mantenía la cabeza agachada le tenía un gran respeto a su padre además si intentara hacer algo su padre lo noquearía en segundos –Te estoy hablando Trunks ¡CONTESTA!- el joven guerrero alzo la mirada para no demostrar debilidad su padre le inculco desde muy pequeño que siempre que hablara con una persona la mirara directo a los ojos -perdón papa te prometo que no lo volveré hacer- antes de que vegeta pudiera decir su sermón alguien interrumpió la incómoda escena salvando a Trunks de la situación en la que se encontraba –Hola Papa me da gusto verte oye tengo que llevarme a mi hermano tenemos que hablar sobre algunas cosas- Dijo de improviso una chica Joven de cuerpo muy bien formado peli azul piel blanca usaba un tipo de vestido rojo –Bra no puedes interrumpir así nada mas- dijo molesto y fatigado Vegeta - Perdón papa es que es todo es realmente de suma importancia – Bra sujeto a Trunks por el Brazo e inmediatamente lo llevo a su habitación la cual cerro con seguro para que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación – Tu y yo hablaremos seriamente Trunks- el hijo de vegeta miro a su hermana desconcertado no tenía razones para hablar con ella y mucho menos de algo serio – yo no tengo absolutamente nada que hablar contigo a sí que déjame salir de aquí Bra- su hermana lo tomo del brazo impidiéndole salir de la habitación –Por supuesto que tenemos algo de qué hablar ¿Por qué no me dijiste Que te gustaba pan?- -¿Qué? oye Bra ¿Quién demonios te dijo eso?- dijo Trunks quitando bruscamente su brazo de las manos de la peli azul – eso no importa ahora vas a contestarme o no- Bra cruzo los brazos y con una mirada amenazadora dirigió su vista a su hermano -¡POR SUPUESTO QUE IMPORTA! Ahora si tu no me contestas yo tampoco lo hare- -Esta bien si tanto insistes Marron me llamo y me dijo absolutamente ¡TODO! Ahora es tu turno- el joven guerrero pensó seriamente en no decirle nada a su hermana pero ella había cumplido con decirle quien fue e tenía que hacer lo mismo Trunks suspiro -Esta bien escucharas lo mismo que le dije a Goten y a Marron no dije nada porque es más que obvio que le dirían a pan - - ¿Por qué no solo se lo dices? Ella te gusta deberías decirle lo que sientes- Trunks miro a Bra con una profunda expresión de tristeza –No puedo decírselo Bra No tengo el valor para hacerlo- -¡Lo Tengo! Si no puedes decirle lo que sientes escríbeselo eso será mucho más fácil-dijo Bra con los brazos en la cintura orgullosa de sí misma –Bra no entiendes que no quiero que se entere que soy yo- -¡Por eso! Haremos la carta de manera anónima no tienes que preocuparte por quien las escribirá yo lo hare y tú me dirás todo lo que quieras decirle- Trunks pensó que sería una buena idea y emocionado acepto –Muy bien Bra pero que no se te ocurre decirle algo- -¡Hay! Trunks tranquilízate no le diré nada tengo que llamar a Marron para que me ayuda a hacer la carta- la hija menor de el príncipe sayajin saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y llamo a su mejor amiga Marron a la rubia no le costaba trabajo llegar su madre la dejaría en corporación capsula en menos de media hora Trunks pensaba en que diría la carta que muy pronto Pan leería, después de haber estado haciendo varios borradores tenia la carta perfecta para ella en cuanto menos lo noto Marron ya había tocado la puerta y entrado a la sala nuevamente Trunks y Marron se volvieron a saludar después Bra y la rubia se sentaron en la mesa que es donde se llevaría a cabo todo el plan por varios minutos Marron y Bra estuvieron trabajando en el diseño de la carta mientras que el chico de ojos azules esperaba viendo la televisión cuando la carta por fin estuvo lista llamaron a Trunks - ¡HERMANO! Ya terminamos con los últimos detalles- -¡vaya! Ya era hora déjame verla Bra- Trunks tomo la hoja y comenzó a leerla simplemente la carta era perfecta contenía todo lo que Trunks sentía por ella – Justo como lo pensaba muchas gracias chicas se los agradezco pero esperen un momento ustedes se ¿la entregaran? - -Por supuesto que no Trunks si nosotras la entregamos sospecharía inmediatamente contrataremos a alguien- decía la rubia con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro –Bueno tal vez eso sea lo más indicado y ¿Cuándo se la darán?- la hermana del guerrero contesto –Mañana se la daremos en la escuela bueno nosotras no pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte hermano ella la recibirá- Trunks se sintió mucho mejor después de haber oído la palabras de Bra las horas pasaron y Marron junto con N.18 volvieron a Kamehouse Bra se estaba preparando para asistir al escuela al otro día lo primero que metió en su mochila fue la carta Trunks solo la veía desde su habitación tal vez esa sería la oportunidad para poder confesarle a pan todo lo que sentía claro atreves de las cartas anónimas estaba completamente feliz desde ese momento todo cambiaria

Orange star high school (un día después)

-Oye ¡PAN! Espera no te vayas ¡PAN! Regresa tengo algo que darte- Gritaba un joven desde el pasillo del escuela corriendo hacia pan - ¿Hee? A hola ¿pero qué es esto? Una carta dime ¿Quién te la dio?- -Solo me dijeron que te la entregara bueno tengo que irme a clase te veré mañana Pan Adiós- la pelinegra miro detalladamente el sobre que tenía en las manos lo abrió y comenzó a leer la carta que se encontraba dentro de este -parece que hay alguien a quien le gusto quisiera saber quien fue quien escribió esta carta-


	3. desicion de familia

-¡ABUELITO! ¿Dónde estás? ¡ABUELITO! Vaya supongo que no está tampoco se encuentra mi abuela y yo que quería verlos bueno tal vez será otro día- decía Pan mirando toda la casa en la cual ahora Vivian solo su abuela y su abuelito -¡PAN! Pero qué buena suerte que bienes a visitarnos- se oyó detrás de Pan al parecer su abuelo y abuela había ido de compras -¡ABUELA! ¡ABUELITO! Los echaba tanto de menos- Pan corrió asía los brazos de sus abuelos llena de felicidad estos respondieron al abrazo con mucho amor –Jajaja pequeña Pan no esperábamos tu visita- dijo el hombre más fuerte de todo el universo aquel que tantas veces había salvado la tierra de la destrucción –mi nieta qué bueno que estas aquí elegiste el día perfecto- le dijo muy contenta Milk esposa de Son Goku madre de 2 fuertes sayajins y la mejor abuela de todas como dice Pan, aunque la pelinegra no savia exactamente a qué se refería así que decidió preguntar –abuela a ¿Qué te refieres con eso de que elegí el día perfecto? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- la pareja de guerreros se miro y comenzó a reír claro sin exagerar -¿Por qué se ríen? Díganme que sucede Pan puso una cara de extrañada

-¿Qué Videl no te lo dijo?- pregunto Milk a Pan –mi madre no me ha dicho nada ¿acaso abra una fiesta o algo parecido?- dijo la pelinegra cruzando los brazos mirando asía arriba –vaya entonces creo que te lo diré bueno tu abuela y yo planeamos una fiesta con nuestra familia y amigos para celebrar el cumpleaños de la tortuga de mar yo me encargue de avisarle a todos me sorprende que Gohan no te haiga dicho nada pero que interesa lo que importa es que ya estás aquí puedes ayudar a tu abuela en la comida- Pan miro a su abuelito y después hablo -¡ha! Ahora comprendo bueno entonces abuelita a trabajar hay que preparar mucha comida- Milk miro a su nieta y acertó con la cabeza Goku acomodaba las cosas que habían comprado él y su esposa para la fiesta mientras que en los pensamientos de Pan

(Pensamientos de Pan) -¡vaya! ¿Celebrar el cumpleaños de la tortuga de mar? Eso es realmente estúpido pero bueno si es importante para ellos por mi está bien me pregunto si vendrá Trunks ¡DEMONIOS! Otra vez estoy pensando en el ¿Qué demonios me está sucediendo? No entiendo porque pienso esas cosas pero la verdad es que no estaría nada mal si llegara a venir me encantaría verlo sus ojos azules son tan encantadores y su cabello tan llamativo ¡TRANQUILIZATE PAN! No pienses eso tal vez debería dejar de ver novelas solo me crean sueños bueno tengo que ayudar a mi abuela aun me pregunto ¿Quién abra escrito esa carta?-

Corporación capsula

-¡BRA! APRESURATE a hacer tu tarea si no la terminas no vendrás con nosotros a la casa de los Son ¡ENTENDISTE!- Grito Bulma a Bra desde su laboratorio trabajando en un nuevo modelo de robots –si si ya entendí no tienes que gritarme- contesto la chica peli azul desde su habitación resolviendo problemas matemáticos (cámara de gravedad) -¡Ha! No entiendo porque esas mujeres tienen que gritar tanto ¡VAMOS TRUNKS! Golpea con más fuerza ¿Qué acaso no eres mi hijo?- gritaba vegeta mientras evitaba y respondía a los golpes de su hijo Trunks quienes se encontraban entrenando en la cámara de Gravedad -¡PAPA! Veamos si puedes evitar esto ¡HAAAA!- Trunks se elevo y lanzo una ráfaga de Ki la cual Vegeta esquivo sin problemas –eso es todo lo que tienes creí a verte entrenado mejor ya veo que me equivoque- Trunks comenzaba a enfadarse se dirigió a su Padre lleno de furia golpeándolo después de varios minutos de a ver entrenado padre e hijo estaban exhaustos y tenían que descansar antes de volver a entrenar -¿Qué te está pasando Trunk? Últimamente ha estado bajando tu nivel de fuerza no estás entrenando como se debe te distraes muy fácil y eso hace que pierdas el control- le dijo Vegeta a su hijo tomando una botella de agua -...he... ¿Tú crees eso? Lo que sucede es que bueno como explicártelo yo...- Trunks no termino de hablar ya que su padre lo interrumpió –estas enamorado ¿cierto?- hablo Vegeta sabiamente -¿Qué? Papa ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?- Trunks miro a Vegeta quien estaba de espaldas -¡POR FAVOR! Trunks piensas que no me doy cuenta no me interesa quien sea esa chica solo no te hagas ilusiones al menos que quieras sufrir- Vegeta salió de la cámara de gravedad sin mirar a Trunks ni un solo momento

(Pensamientos de Trunks) ¿Cómo es que mi padre pudo notar algo? Realmente estoy sorprendido de verdad eso que llaman amor es muy peligroso yo no siento que sea así pero él sabe lo que dice ¿Qué tipo de daño puede ocasionar enamorarse? ¡¿POR QUE ME PREOCUPO DE ESTO?! Verdaderamente no quiero que algo malo pase por mandar esa carta a Pan

Fue así como las horas pasaron y llego la noche todos los guerreros Z se reunirían para celebrar el cumpleaños de la tortuga de mar pero algo que Pan no se esperaba era que el chico quien creía había mandado la carta iría al evento así como también iría Trunks

-¡hola Amigos! Qué alegría me da verlos aquí tienes años que no nos veíamos ¡he! Goku ¿Cómo has estado amigo?- saludo y pregunto Krilin a todos los presentes -¡HOLA! Krilin a mí también me da mucho gusto verte oye recuerdas a mi nieta Pan- Goku tomo a Pan del hombre Krilin la observo y no podía creer lo que veía -¿¡QUE!? Tu…tu... ¿Eres la pequeña Pan?- la pelinegra se sorprendió mucho sin embargo contesto –así es soy yo ¿realmente no me recuerda ?- el ya viejo guerrero Krilin no podía creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos realmente había pasado muchos años desde la última vez que vio a Pan -¡vaya! ¡Vaya! Como pasa el tiempo la última vez que te vi eras apenas una niña y ahora eres toda una señorita y hablando de eso ¿Quién es el afortunado?- las mejillas de pan se coloraron y ella se puso nerviosa –he… bueno la verdad yo no tengo pareja aun- Pan bajo la voz -¡no la presiones Krilin! Mejor vayamos a comer algo- Goku intentaba de sacar a Pan de la situación –Pan por favor atiende a los invitados que lleguen- dijo Goku a su nieta esta acento con la cabeza y después la sorpresa que no se esperaba –Buenas noches señorita Son Pan no imagine que vendría- Pan reconoció esa voz en seguida era Uub – ¿Uub? Pero que buenos que estés aquí espera ¿Quién te invito?- Pan observo a Uub de pies a cabeza a decir verdad a ella le gusto como se veía con la vestimenta que portaba –oye Pan si quieres que me vaya lo haré solo tienes que decírmelo- Uub hizo lo mismo que Pan –he no me refería a eso era una simple pregunta la verdad me alegra verte aquí no tuve tiempo para darte las gracias por haberme ayudado gracias Uub- el chico moreno se acerco unos pequeños centímetro a Pan –no tienes nada que agradecerme yo siempre te cuidare bueno y tu abuelito mi sensei me invito también recibí una llamada de tu papa quería que vini9era y aun no entiendo porque- (pensamientos de Pan) ¿¡QUE!? Mi padre invito a Uub a la fiesta pero que es lo que está tramando. Los pensamientos de la nieta de Son Goku se interrumpieron al oír esa Voz madura y encantadora que tanto le escuchaba oír aquella voz que no oía hace algunos años pero que jamás dejo de pensarla

-Hola pequeña Pan- saludo un muchacho joven alto y musculoso de ojos azules y cabello morado realmente guapo (demasiado okey ya) vestido de traje negro ella volteo enseguida y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro del joven -¡TRUNKS! – La pelinegra salto a los brazos de Trunks dejando a todos los presente algo confundidos Trunks sentía por dentro la mayor felicidad del mundo después de tanto tiempo de no haberla visto extrañaba tanto su sonrisa, pero no para todos estaba bien verlos juntos Uub se sentía algo incomodo viendo esa escena Gohan el padre de Pan observo ese detalle y enseguida interrumpió -¡PAN! Veo que ya conoces a Uub el es una gran muchacho además mi padre lo entreno- Uub saludo a Gohan como un gran amigo Pan se separo inmediatamente de Trunks mientras el chico de ojos azules miro a Uub de pies a cabeza –si papa ya conozco a Uub la verdad es que el me salvo en una ocasión- Pan miro con cariño a Uub lo que hizo que este se pusiera tímido y sonrojado Gohan observo a ambos y eso lo ponía feliz –me da mucho gusto verlo Gohan igualmente tiene años que no lo veía- Trunks extendió la mano a Gohan para saludarlo pero esto no contesto –así a mí también me da gusto – Uub se sintió aun mas incomodo estando ahí Trunks lo miraba con algo de curiosidad pero Gohan observa a Trunks con enojo y odio –bueno Pan me gustaría que conocieras mas a Uub ustedes hablan tengo que ir a saludar a Yamcha y al maestro roshi Trunks ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Deberíamos dejarlos solos- Trunks miro a Gohan con algo de desprecio al igual que a Uub pero a Pan era la primera vez que la veía en años y su padre intentaba separarlos él se negaría pero afortunadamente llego su salvación su mejor amiga observaba la situación de lejos y no dudo en salvar a su amigo –hee trunks vamos a saludar a Goten debe estar comiendo ¡anda vamos!- el chico miro a Pan por última vez –si Marron vámonos de aquí- Uub trato de detener a Trunks –oye amigo no creo que sea necesario que te vayas yo puedo irme si te hago sentir incomodo – Pan estaba completamente nerviosa no sabía qué hacer Gohan solo miraba la situación sin decir nada o esos parecía –no te molestes Uub el dijo que se retiraría déjalo- Trunks acertó con la cabeza y se fue junto con marron Pan se quedo con Uub tratando de olvidar lo que había sucedido Gohan dejo solos a Pan y a Uub y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba su padre Son Goku quien se encontraba solo –al parecer vamos a tener problemas con el hijo de vegeta- Goku miro a Gohan y dejo de comer lo que estaba comiendo –no te desesperes Gohan veras que Pan se enamorara de Uub el es buen Chico además no voy a permitir que mi nieta se quede con el hijo de vegeta no mientras yo sigua aquí-dijo Goku observando a Trunks y a vegeta desde lejos a quienes Milk había invitado -tienes mucha razón papa no importa que es lo que tenga que hacer Pan se enamorara de Uub-

-Trunks no quiero decir esto pero supongo que el papa de Pan está tramando algo- le susurro Marron en la oreja a Trunks este solo la miro –Por favor Marron como puedes decir eso Gohan no sería capaz de eso algo me pareció extraño en el pero no creo que sea capaz de eso lo que si me enoja es ver a ese chico con Pan- Marron frunció el seño –No te preocupes Trunks yo me encargare de investigarlo por cierto ¿cuando le enviaras la próxima carta a Pan?- Trunks sonrió –cuando vuelva a asistir al escuela ósea el Lunes y esta carta será mucho mejor – Trunks guiño el ojo y así pasaron algunas horas hasta que llego la hora de partir el pastel algo muy malo pasaría en esa hora algo que lastimaría a Trunks como nadie lo ha lastimado.

Bueno eso es todo hasta el próximo capítulo por cierto le cambie mucho la personalidad a Goku y a Gohan este fanfic es difrente por que aquí ellos van aser los malos Suena interesante lean


	4. ojos cerrados

Hola amigos quiero pedir perdon por haber tardado tanto lo que susede es que no tengo computadora se descompuso y no tenia donde escribir hasta que me regalaron la Tablet perdon si tengo mala ortografia lo que susede es que no me corrigue y nose como poner acentos tampoco se si el capitulo esta corto o largo yo lo siento mucho

la fiesta en la casa de los Son por fin habia terminado los guerreros se estaban retirando Pan y Gohan estaban despidiendose de los invitados que ya se iban cuando vegeta se acerco a hablar con Goku -kakarotto ¿po que has estado tan extraño en todo este tiempo?- Goku miro a Vegeta algo extrañado - jajaja Vegeta pero que dices solo me emocione no ha pasado nada. mejor cuentame ¿como esta tu muchacho?- le dijo Goku a Vegeta mirando desde lejos que Trunks se asercaba a Pan -¡ESO QUE TE INTERESA INSECTO! solo esta algo distraido-

-¿Distraido? ¿como que distraido?- Goku se hacia una idea en la cabeza sobre la razon por la cual Trunks estaba distraido lo cual no le agradaba en lo absoluto

-bueno no se por que voy a contarle esto a un insecto como tu la verdad es que Trunks no esta entrenando como se debe parece que ni siquiera esta ahi-

-Bueno eso susede cuando alguien esta cansado ¿no lo crees Vegeta?- Goku ya estava seguro de lo que le susedia a Trunks difinitivamente ese muchacho estaba enamorado de su nieta eso podia saberse a siemple vista

-yo supongo que ese mocoso esta enamorado- Vegeta miro a Trunks hablar con Pan sin embargo el principe saiyan no tenia ni una sola sospecha de que aquella chica de la que Trunks estava enamorado seria Pan el tenia en mente que su enamorada era Marron hija de Krilin y 18 Vegeta volvio a mirar a Goku para volver hablar -aunque no lo creeas Kakarotto yo creeo que la mujer de quien mi hijo esta enamorado es la hija de ese enano y del robot ¿tu que piensas Kakarotto? - Goku penso que seria mejor no decirle nada a Vegeta -¿Que pienso? bueno pienso que puede ser cierto bueno Vegeta tengo que ayudar a Milk a levantar ya sabes como se pone si no hago lo que me pide. nos vemos luego para entrenar-

-si claro ya largate- Goku se retiro, vegeta penso que tambien ya era hora de irse asi que llamo a Bulma, Bra y a Trunks -¡ya hay que irnos!- Bulma se despidio se los Son al igual que Bra mientras tanto Trunks seguia platicando con Pan -oye Pan supongo que ya tengo que irme cuidate mucho y no dejes de sonreir- Pan abrazo a Trunks antes de que se fuera -tu tambien cuidate espero verte pronto- ambos quedaron de frente demasiado cerca estaban por besarse pero el princioe saiyan jalo a su hijo sacandolo de la casa -adios mocosa- se despidio Vegeta sin siquiera mirarla ella solo sentia que su corazon latia muy rapido y sus mejillas encendidas por el momento que habia vivido hace unos segundos con Trunks-Pan hija vamonos tienes que ir ala escuela mañana- Pan desolada volteo a ver a su dulce madre -si mama vamonos- la pelinegra se despidio de su abuelito -cuidate mucho abuelito te vendre a visitar la proxima semana- Goku abrazo a Pan y despues le dijo algo en voz bajae en el oido -Pan cuidate mucho del hijo de Vegeta, le dije a Uub que te cuidara ¿espero y no te moleste?- pregunto Goku alejandose de su nieta -no...no... abuelito me voy a cuidar no te preocupes-

Orange star high school dia siguiente

-¡Pan! ¡Pan! ¡Escuchame Pan!- Gritaba una joven desde el pasillo del piso 4, la chica de piel blanca y ojos azabaches volteo a ver a la joven que le gritaba -he...nanami ¿que sucede? ¿paso algo malo? - la chica que gritaba a Pan se paro a descansar un poco y despues alzo la mano dandole un sobre a Pan -Nanami ¿Que es esto que me estas dando?- pregunto Pan mirando detalladamente el sobre -yo que voy a saber a mi solo me lo dieron, a es cierto tienes que contestarlo- Pan miro a la joven para volver a preguntarle -¿Quien te dio este sobre?- Nanami miro a Pan no dijo nada por unos momentos y despues solo dijo una frase corta -si quieres saber investigalo tu- a Pan le parecio una groseria lo que esta le habia dicho sin embargo no le tomo importancia y decidio leer lo que habia dentro del sobre

despues de una hora Pan ya habia terminado de leer lo que habia dentro del sobre lo que resulto ser una carta Pan sonrio sus ojos brillaban lo que estaba escrito en esa carta era verdadaderamente algo campana de cambio de clases sono interrumpiendo la felicidad de Pan ella molesta salio del aula en la que se encontraba cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta su profesor la llamo asi que tuvo que esperar una larga charla que tuvo con el profesor dejandole a Pan un proyecto de ciencias ya que ella era buena estudiante y sus proyectos eran perfectos Pan acepto y como pudo salio del aula cuando caminaba por el pasillo que estaba totalmente vacio ya que ya era tarde la pelinegra paso por el baño de hombres lo cual no era nada especial Pan fue jalada del brazo cuando paso por el baño ademas de que su brazo fue jalado una mano le rodeo de bajo del pecho -oye pero ¿¡Que te susede pervertido!? he... ¿Uub? pero ¿Que estas...- Uub rio un poco por el rostro que habia puesto Pan -te ves tan graciosa y linda cuando te enojas Pan que me dan tantas ganas de darte un beso- Pan se sonrejo hasta el punto que su rostro estaba totalmente rojo Uub se habia puesto igual no sabia que decir el silencio se mantuvo por mucho tiempo entre los 2 -Oye Uub tengo que irme tengo clase - Uub solto a Pan y pudo notar lo roja que estaba antes de que la pelinegra se fuera Uub la detuvo coloco su mano en la cintura de Pan y se aserco a su oido -Pan eres hermosa no te alejes demasiado- despues de que Uub dijera eso a se retiro dejando a Pan sola -estoy segura no hay duda de eso Uub es el que me emvio la carta creeo... creeo que estoy enamorada de el-

Corporacion capsula

-¿De verdad ya le diste la carta Trunks?- decia una chica rubia por telefono sentada en el sillon de su hogar observando el mar desde su ventana-bueno no se la di personalmente le dije a una joven de su grado que se la diera obviamente le pague para que no dijera nada de mi- le contesto un chico de ojos azules y cabello lila guapo y sexy y sensual y haa... igualmente hablando por telefono girandose asi mismo en la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado sin importarle los papeleos que habia enfrente suyo sobre su escritorio -ha... Trunks ¿de que se trata esto? se supone que despues de lo que sucedio ayer por la noche tu se la darias personalmente ¿cuando le daras otra?- pregunto marron desde el otro lado del telefono ahora hojeando unas revistas de moda -nolose supongo que unos quiero platicarte algo- Trunks seguia girandose sin importarle su trabajo en la oficina -claro cuentame- Marron se acomodo en el sillon -¿recuerdas a ese sujeto Uub?- -si por supuesto ¿que hay con el?- Trunks tan solo de acordarse de Uub sentia como le explotaba algo dentro de el -a decir verdad me dan celos de verlo a lado de Pan pero veras que muy pronto ella sabra lo que siento- Marron suspiro un poco ya que tenia que decirle una verdad muy dolorosa a su mejor amigo -es mejor que lo hagas lo mas pronto posible no sabemos que pueda pasar ella podria enamorarse de alguien mas- Trunks se levanto de su silla algo molesto -Marron por favor no digas esa clase de cosas eso no puede suceder- Marron solo intento mostrarle la verdad a Trunks -Tranquilizate solo te estava diciendo algo que es verdad-,- lo siento Marron no quiero imaginar que seria si viera a Pan con alguien mas-.

-¡Pan! ¡oye Pan!- Gritaba el legendario super sayajin -¿abuelito? ¿abuela? ¿pero que hacen aqui? - la joven pelinegra salia del escuela y nada le dabz mas felicidad que ver a sus abuelitos -hay Pan venimos por ti para llevarte a casa con nosotros tu abuelito fue el de la idea dale las gracias a el- dijo Milk esposa de Son Goku Pan miro a su abuelito despues salto a sus brazos repentinamente -Mi querida Pan ya le dijimos a a Gohan y a Videl y accedieron podemos pasar por tus cosas para que te quedes todo el fin de semana- la adorable pelinegra caminaba con sus abuelos por la ciudad -Pan haremoa otra fiesta y esta vez sera de Olong ademas solo invitaremos a pocas personas- hablo Milk dirijiendose a Pan

(pensamientos de Pan)

-¡Vaya! otra vez mis abuelitos si que se estan volviendo fiesteros por supuesto hacen una fiesta para todos menos para mi lo mas probable es que no se haigan acordado de mi cumpleaños ¿que hacerle? como ya habia dicho anteriormente si ellos son felices entonces yo igual lo que me intriga tanto es la propuesta de Uub no es que ya me urga que me oregunte si quiero ser su novia pero eso seria muy lindo hay espero y pronto me lo diga realmente estoy enamorada de Uub deberia decircelo a mis abuelos ya se para que sea una sorpresa se los dire en la fiesta de Olong entonces Uub estara hai presente ademas mi abuela dijo qur invitaria a pocas personas y cuando se refiere a pocas significa que solo invitaran a los amigos de la infancia de mi abuelito pero estoy segura que Uub vendra

-Bueno a hola señor Goku ¿como a estado?- le pregunto Uub a Son Goku quien habia llamado a Uub para invitarlo a la fiesta que harian a Olong -muy bien Uub oye Milk quiere que te invite a la fiesta que vamos a ser espero y puedas venir- Uub se puso a pensar un poco hasta que por fin respondio -por supuesto me encantaria a señor Goku espero y no le moleste mi pregunta pero ¿estara su nieta?- Goku detrás del telefono sonrio un poco -claro es por eso que no tienes que faltar- despues de unos minutos Goku y Uub descolgaron el telefono al parecer no ivan como Trunks las habia planeado Pan se habia enamorado de otra persona

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo del fanfic perdon por haber tardado mucho seguro deben odiarme lose pero como ya habia dicho mi computadora se descompuso y no tenia donde escribir hasta que me regalaron la tablet y de echo no se si el capitulo es largo o corto por lo mismo de que escribo en Tablet perdonenme


End file.
